Addicted
by ninamina96
Summary: The setting is in the 1816 in London and LuLu and a certain Lord are engaged because of an arranged marriage but Kimiko the main character is a peasant and becomes a maid in their mansion and the Lord ends up falling for her but it can not be...
1. Chapter 1

_I Don't own Shugo Chara_

**Chapter 1:**

Setting: November 1816 in London

My name is Kimiko, which is kind of ironic since I'm a peasant girl and my name means Empress or a Nobel. I live in a small village outside of London in the year 1816. It's cold and there is little work in terms of a job here. My parents work several jobs because they don't want me to worry about having to work at just 16, but I worry anyway. My parents have fallen very ill and they need help, so I've decided to go to LuLu's mansion to get a job. She just came back from getting engaged, but it was an arranged marriage since LuLu is a Lady and her fiancé is a rich Lord.  
So when I arrive at her mansion, I feel so out of place because everything is so rich, even the grass and all the plants are so perfect. There must have been someone on the other side of the door, since I didn't even have to knock before it opened. That's when I saw the inside of the mansion. Everything was so beautiful! There was a huge stairway with a red carpet, and a beautiful chandelier that would have lit up our whole village.  
"May I help you?" a voice said, and I snapped back to reality.  
The person speaking was the mansion's butler, who was very old with white hair. He looked like a statue.  
"Ummm, I wanted to see Lady LuLu. I wanted to ask her if I could be one of her maids." I said and he motioned for me to come inside. He took my hat and coat and led me to their study, which of course was grand like the rest of the house. There were so many books it would take forever to count how many there were, let alone read them.  
Lady LuLu was in a large red velvety chase reading a book. Her fiancé was sitting at a large desk in a black leather chair.  
"Lady LuLu, this girl would like to work as a maid for you." the old butler said.  
She looked up, analyzing every detail of me, just like every girl I've ever met does.  
"What's your name little girl?" LuLu asked  
"Kimiko. I'm sixteen years old and I live in a little village just outside of London. I'm not allowed to work because my parents don't want that type of life for me. But both of them have fallen terribly ill, so I need the money so we can pay for our house and heat." I rushed.  
"Hmmmmmmm..." she started, but her fiancé interrupted her.  
"Just let her become a maid honey, she needs the money and you need a new maid. It all works out." His voice was so deep and smooth like a melody it was almost... sexy. But he never looked away from his paper.  
"Uhhggghhh. Have you even looked at her?" She started to throw a hissy fit but calmed down.  
"Fine come with me...whatever your name is."  
"It's Kimiko" I started but she gave me the evil eye.  
"Did I ask for your name?"  
"No I'm sorry Lady."  
"That's more like it." She walked perfectly, head held high with back straight. Her blond hair was in a perfect curly bun, and she had white lace gloves and a light blue dress with white lace on the top that matched her gloves.  
"Come here." she ordered as we got to a closet.  
She looked through all the maid outfits to see which one would fit me best.  
"You're very short for your age." she stated.  
I just nodded even though I had the perfect comeback ready for her.  
"Here we go, what size foot are you?"  
"A six." I answered.  
"Ok there, now let's go to the seamstress; I think this will be a little big on you."  
We walked up another four flights of stairs until we arrived in a little room where this girl with pink short hair sat sewing a dark purple dress. She had yellow eyes, and her hair was tied in a ponytail but was beginning to fall out. She was concentrating so hard that I don't think she noticed.  
"Amu, make this fit her." LuLu turned to me and said "I'll be back in twenty minutes."  
I just nodded while she handed my outfit to me to put on.  
20 minutes later  
"All done." Amu said as LuLu came in.  
"Now let's work on your hair." she said while leading me to a large mirror and motioned for me to sit down. I looked in the mirror, my blue eyes stand out against my pale white skin and my dark black hair that lay limp and falls past my waist. I never liked putting my hair up, being all lady like and Prima Donna. She combed my hair so gently, getting all my hair out of my face and getting it into a bun with a braid around it.  
"You look so much prettier with your hair out of your face." LuLu said.  
I gave her a little smile and she sent me to the maid's quarter for the rest of the day. My work starts tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Shugo Chara.

**Chapter 2:**

It's my first day on the job.

I wasn't allowed to do much since it was my first time on the job.

"I'm going out to shop for a new hat." LuLu came down the stairs with her number one maid that looked at me in disgust.

LIKE REALLY AM I THAT HORRIBLE TO LOOK AT?

"New girl you have to bring all the laundry in my room down to the laundry room."

"Yes mam." I said while running up the stairs while she got into the white carriage that was waitting for her.

I got to their rooom and I heard some noises.

I opened the door and the Lord...well let's say he wasn't finished getting ready.

"OH MY! I'M SO SORRY!" I screamed while he turned around I got so red and closed the door.

I ran down the hallway and waited ten minutes till' I was sure he was done.

Now that I noticed I haven't seen the Lord's face at all. But I have seen his abs...and wow.

_Back in Ikuto's room_

Who was that I asked myself while I finished getting changed.

I didn't even see the persons face or anything.

But whoever it was they obviously needed something in this I should get out of their way.

I went down the stairs and...

"BAM!"

Cloths went everywhere.

"I'm so sorry."I heard a voice and directed my attention to the maid.

She was...damn.

She was gorgeous I couldn't believe it.

She tried picking up all the cloths and putting it back in the basket but she seemed like a real clutz.

So I started helping her.

I got up and offered my hand to help her stand up.

She took it and got up very gracefully.

"BAM!"

"I'm here!"

I turn to the door where my sister was standing in a silver dress that came down a little past her knees and wore black heeled boots that covered the rest of her legs that had silver buttons she also had a mini black top hat with a silver rose. Her hair was in two curly pigtails with her bangs loose which she always got yelled at by our parents and maids for.

Her butlers and maids looked like they were going to die with carrying all the bags and chests.

"Oh my!" Utau, my sister, said.

I noticed that I never let go of the maids hand.

I let her hand go immediately.

Utau ran over and made an idiot out of herself.

"I'm Utau, Ikuto's little sister. You must be LuLu." she said with wide eyes.

My mouth fell open.

The maid went stiff.

"No. My name is Kimiko. I need to go bring these cloths to the laundry room if you'll excuse me." she said and ran out of the room and my eyes trailed after her.

Utau hit me. "Who was that?"

"I suppose she's the new maid."

"You looked at her like she was your one true love." she giggled and started walking up the stairs.

"Well you missed LuLu about twenty minutes ago. So go bring your stuff to your room." I said while leading her to her room but my mind was elsewhere.

_Laundry room_

I was still red as anything.

He was so handsome I can't believe I've never seen him until now.

His eyes were so deep...NO!

I can't be in love with him.

He's engaged.

He's a Lord.

I'm a peasant.

It would never ever ever work.

I just have to forget about him.

"Kimiko!" I snapped out of it.

"Get back to work!" the head maid was standing right in front of me.

"Of course I'm so sorry." I say while running up the stairs to see LuLu coming back form her shopping.

"Hello little girl." she said while passing in front of me.

I curtsied and kept my head down and said "Good afternoon my lady." and went off to finish my chores.

_Dinner_

Tonight your going to serve the dinner. Do not drop anything." the head maid said.

Now that might be a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Shugo chara._

**Chapter 3:**

I set up the table very well with the exception of three broken glasses and a broken plate.  
I really shouldn't be around brake able things.  
As I was lighting the candles Utau, LuLu and Ikuto came in and sat down.  
"Hey Kimiko!" Utau said while she had a huge smile on her face and it looked like she changed.  
She was wearing a purple dress that went all the way to the floor with pink ribbons which she obviously wasn't happy about and her hair was all pulled back into a ponytail. She didnt have any bangs in her face which pleased LuLu.  
"Hello Lady Utau." I said while going into the kitchen to bring out the rest of the food.  
"I think Kimiko should eat with us to make her more comfortable with serving us." Utau said and LuLu started to choke on her wine.  
"Ummmm I don't think thats a good idea shes just a maid." LuLu said and Utau got really pissed.  
She looked at Ikuto with her puppy dog eyes and started tearing obviously faking it I couldn't help but giggle.  
"Please you said I could have my own personal maid and I pick her and I'm in charge of her so I want her to sit and eat with us." she put up a really good argument.  
I almost drooped the rice when she siad that and Ikuto and LuLu were in shock.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING..." she started but Ikuto interrupted her.  
"Can I speak to you in the other room?" Ikuto asked with out taking his eyes off her until he looked at me.  
They went into the other room but I could still hear them while Utau started playing with her food and humming she was very proud of herself.  
"I did promise her that so just let her have her when she needs her then you can use her all the other times." Ikuto whispered.  
"But I need her to do all the chores around here." "Just please let her have this one thing she doesn't like being away from home and she can use a friend since she doesn't know anyone here."  
She sighed and nodded.  
They came back in and sat down.  
"You can join us tonight." LuLu said so prissy and she wouldn't even look at me. I looked at Ikuto and he smiled and nodded.  
I sat down and the other maids came in to serve me.  
It was so awkward.  
"So Kimiko how old are you?" Utau asked.  
"Sixteen."  
Her eyes brightened "I am too! So why are you working here?"  
She asked a lot of questions so I told her my whole life story which felt weird.  
"Wow and I'm just a spoiled girl that gets everything she wants." she said while laughing.  
Ikuto and LuLu were silent for the whole night they obviously didn't like someone lower than them dinning with them.  
But Ikuto would stare at me sometimes unlike LuLu who looked at me twice well she looked me up and down and snapped her head to look the other way.

_Ikuto's POV_

She was surprisingly witty and cunning. She was amazing! She's beautiful with her long jet black hair and hypnotizing ice blue eyes that were staring into me right now. Damn it she caught me starring again!  
I couldnt even focus on what she was saying thats how bad it was.  
I thought everything was going to be easy getting married to LuLu and everything would be perfect.  
But that wasnt the case I think I was falling for the maid which would never happen.  
I could never be a Lord and be with her.  
My father would never approve and it would be a burden on her because people would look at her like shes just trying to mooch of me for money.  
But I just had to be in love with her.  
After dinner Kimiko had to clean up and we all went to our rooms.  
"I cant believe that thing had to sit and eat with us." LuLu said in disgust.  
"Whats wrong with her?" I had to stand up for her she never did anything wrong.  
"She's not in our class." she looked at me confused.  
"So I really don't see the problem she was polite and Utau seems to like her."  
"That's only because she looks different from every lady she knows. She has dark hair and ice blue eyes thats not common anywhere and one would think someone that is so beautiful would be a lady and not a peasant."  
"Utau thought that Kimiko was you!" she gave me the evil eye.  
"YOUR SISTER IS A REAL IDIOT! I TRY TO MAKE THAT MAID GIRL LOOK HER WORST BY GIVING HER THOSE CLOTHS AND SHE STILL IS BEAUTIFUL I HATE HER!"  
"Wow that was surprising."  
"What?"  
"You said she was beautiful. You never say anyone is beautiful."  
Her eyes grew wide and she shut her mouth and went to bed.

_Next Morning Kimiko's POV_

I had to go for a walk in the morning...well I had to hold LuLu's parasole who was walking with Ikuto of course.  
"KIMIKO!" I turned around to be smothered by Utau.  
"Hi..."  
"LuLu I'm taking Kimiko with me to go shopping." and of course LuLu gives Utau the evil eye which seems to be the only look at all Lulu has "She is busy holding my parasole and I don't permitted her to go anywhere." and Utau turns her big purple puppy dog eyes to her brother and says in the sweetest most innocent voice that she can conger up "Please Ikuto she is the only friend I have here" she loked like she was about to cry if she didn't get what she wanted so of course Ikuto being the good brother he is gave in "Uhhhh i guess its ok just let LuLu have one of your maids so that she doesn't have to carry her parasole."  
"Of course how rude of me not to offer. Here take this one." Utau replied while shoving some pore servent and then taking me by the arm and leading me into her carriage that she had waiting near by.  
"Pardon me Lady but may I ask where you are taking me?" I asked "First off we have to go back to my room to find something for you to wear. I can't have one of my friends dressed like that."  
Wow she might be my favorite person in the whole world she loves fashion just as much as me.  
We got back in the house and wow did she have a lot of clothes.  
Like chest loads. "Let us look in one of my old chests to find something small enough for you." she said while analyzing me to see what would look best on me.  
She ripped all of the cloths out and made me try on so much and we haven't even gone shopping yet.  
We settled on a pink dress that ended a little bit past my knees. The sleeves were off the shoulder and had ruffles that came together in the center and made a big pink carnation and a black and white bow. she accessorized it with a pink choker with ruffles and a large white bow and a mini top hat with a white ribbon and pink carnations lining it. I also got fingerless lace gloves that didn't fit Utau anymore.  
She took my hair down and made it curled and my bangs were loose. I felt like me again.  
We went into her carriage that was black with a flower vintage pattern that was purple. She also had a purple horse...  
"Let's go shopping!" she dragged me into the carriage and started of to our first stop.  
"Are we looking for anything specific?" I asked Utau who was spacing out.  
"Nope." she smiled and she went on. "I just wanted to get away from the demon and save you." we laughed together.  
"Why do you hate her?" I asked.  
"She's stealing my brother away shes a bitch and I think that Ikuto should be with you the way you two look at each other." she smirked and I went red and looked at the floor.  
"You know that will never happen." I say quietly.  
"What?"  
"Me and Ikuto. I'm completely poor and hes rich."  
"So? Nothing like that really matters to my brother. Just forget about all the other people and make yourselves happy." she smiled.  
"We are here!" she squealed and jumped out the carriage.  
People all around us were starring at both of us.  
Utau was wearing a dark purple dress that had light purple bows that lined where the skirt began and a black bow in the front that matched the bow that was holding her side half curled ponytail. We both had on black heeled boots that went up to our knee but mine had pink buttons and she had purple.  
The first store we went into had only two customers not counting us. They looked like complete opposites.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Shugo Chara_

**Cahpter 4:**

There was a petite girl long curly blonde hair that was put up in a messy bun. She had butterscotch eyes that would make you melt in a second. She had a light green dress on that went all the way to the floor. There was a white strip of lace in the center that went from from the top to the bottom. There were pink bows on the top. In her hair there was a pink carnation.  
The boy had long purpule hair that was tied back in a low pony tail . He had honey eyes that ovbiously showed that he was in love with the petite girl. Utau went to the opal section and I followed I noticed the boy and girl were looking at emeralds. I was kinda analyzing them while Utau was blabbering to herself. The boy seemed very protective over the little girl. Like he would jump in front of a bullet for her.  
"Rima which one do you like best?" the boy was trying to please the girl but she didn't seem to care for the size of jewels.  
"I don't know Nagi. I just want something that came from your heart." Rima said as I was looking around at the jewels then I realized I could... brake a lot of things in here. I turned around and I hit the mirror and it went flying.  
The sales person cought it and hit a lamp that made the large mirror fall, and that mirror was right in front of Rima and Nagi.  
Nagi noticed it just in time and pushed Rima out of the way. Utau just stared at me she would never bring me anywhere ever again. I ran over to Rima and Nagi. Nagi was covering Rima while holding her close to his chest. "OH MY! I'M SO SORRY! I'M A REALLY BIG KLUTZ!"  
Nagi turned his head very slowly .  
"It's ok no one got hurt."  
Rima finally opened her eyes then she went stiff.  
"Nagi you're bleeding" she started to cry.  
The glass hit his arm when it shattered.  
"I'll be fine don't worry." he said while whipping her tears away.  
Of course I'm totally prepareed for anything so I took out the bandages and everything to clean up his arm.  
"All done." I said with a little smile.  
"Thank you." Nagi said and stood up.  
He walked over to Rima who was starring at her feet and refused to move or talk. "It's ok Rima." he said while crouching down to her eye level.  
"Look at me."  
She looked up her face was soaked with tears.  
"It's all my fault." she said trying to hold in her tears.  
"How is that possible?" he asked stroking her face.  
"You should not need to impress me and buy me all these things. I am not even the same level as you. Your a Lord and I am just in middle class, nothing special."  
"I buy you things because I love you and none of that other stuff matters."  
He cupped her chin and kissed her so gently.  
"Awwww." Utau and I said at the same time.  
We looked at each other and started laughing.  
Rima and Nagi came over to us.  
"We never introduced ourselves. My name is Nagi and this is Rima."  
"Pleased to meet you." Rima said with a little curtsy.  
"My name is Utau." she nudged me to speak.  
"My name is Kimiko." I said and gave them a little curtsy.  
Then I noticed... I am the same height as Rima... damn I was short.  
We left and went to a lot of stores.  
"I think we are all done!" Utau exclaimed after walking out of the store.  
"How did we get this much?" I asked laughing.  
"I have no clue." she joined into the laughing.  
"BAM!"  
This girl with auburn hair and light brown eyes with a yellow dress ran into Utau and knocked her down.  
But the girl kept running down the street.  
"YaYa please stop!"  
I turn my head to see a young butler with green hair and green eyes with glasses chasing after YaYa.  
"No way!" YaYa said and disappeared.  
The butler passed and I was trying to help Utau and pick up all her bags.  
"How rude!" she was pissed.  
"It's ok." I said while dusting her off.  
We got back in the carriage and started for home.  
When we got home a lot of maids came to help us carry all the bags.  
"Hey big brother!" Utau said when we entered the house knowing that he's standing right there.  
"Where have you been?" he sounded worried.  
"We went shopping! I got you a new coat!" she said and threw it at him.  
He smiled she really knew how to use him. "Thank you."  
"Yup, yup! Thank you for paying for all this!"  
"Of course this had to happen!" he was so pissed.  
Utau giggled and ran up the stairs.  
I stood there trying not to laugh.  
He looked at me and smirked and walked behind me.  
He blew on my neck that made me shiver.  
Then his hands were on my hips and started to go down.  
"You do know that I am very attracted to you." I went red.  
How could he just come out and say that.  
He started to kiss my neck gently.  
"Ummm is that not a tad inappropriate! You know considering you are engadged and all?"  
"No not at all you see I feel nothing for LuLu but you, you are everything to me." he said while kissing the back of my neck.  
I politely but firmly detached myself from him and blushed "Well uh um that's uh um. Well you see the thing is even if it was possible it could never be umm uh you see because." during this rant he was looking me with bemused eyes and just gave me a polite peck on the cheek and that sure as hell shut me up.  
"Your so cute when you are all tounge twisted." he said smirking.  
Then he pulled me closer and started to bend down to my level...  
"KIMIKO!" I jumped away all red and Ikuto straightened up and fixed his bow.  
"KIMIKO! I NEED YOUR HELP COME TO MY ROOM!"  
"I need to go Utau is calling me." I said and he nodded.  
I almost tripped up the stairs a few times but I cought myself.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Shugo Chara._

Nina: I think the song Night Nurse by Cascada go perfectly with this chapter and part of the next chapter.

**Chapter 5:**

In the morning I was serving tea to everyone.

I went around the corner...

"BAM!"

I fell back.

The cups and the tea went flying in the air.

I looked up and Ikuto caught the platter in one hand then caught all the cups and tea perfectly.

"Wow cat like reflexes?" I said.

He looked down and smirked.

"I guess you could say that." he said and offered his hand to help.

I saw LuLu and Utau starring so I didn't accept his hand.

"Well thank you." I said and took the platter.

"Honey what are you doing?" LuLu asked while looking quiet angry.

"I'm helping a damsel in distress of course." he said with a chuckle.

She gave me a snippy look and turned away.

I walked in and served the tea.

"Can you get me some croissants?" Utau asked me.

"Of course." I said and went into the kitchen to get some.

*Cough, cough, cough*

I came back and Ikuto was coughing it sounded like he was getting sick.

"Ikuto are you ok?" LuLu asked.

"Yes I will be fine." he said and looked at me.

I blushed and looked away but I still felt his eyes were on me.

"Did you get the list of chores since LuLu will be out for the day."

"Ummm no." I said while shaking my head.

"I'm not going anywhere when your sick." LuLu stammered.

"Me and Kimiko can take care of him while you do what you need to do." Utau said with a big bright smile she was up to something.

"Is that ok Ikuto?" LuLu asked and he nodded.

"Of course I wouldn't want you to stop all your plans for me."

"My lady the carriage is here for you." the butler said.

LuLu got up and walked over to Ikuto and kissed his cheek.

"Goodbye." she said while stroking his hair.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Then I remembered he said that he doesn't care about her.

That doesn't look like the case to me.

"See you later." he said and LuLu waved goodbye and went out the door.

**20min later**

*Knock, knock*

I was cleaning the floor when I heard someone knocking on the door.

I realized that there was no one around to answer the door.

So I got up and opened it.

There was a guy who had orange brownish messy hair with piercing green eyes.

He had a suit on with a green tie but it was loose and his shirt wasn't buttoned all the way.

"Hey is Utau here?" he asked.

I looked at him weird.

Then I closed the door.

He caught it with his foot and forced the door open.

"Little girl got nerve?" he said with a smirk and lowering his head to be eye level with me.

"I'm not little." I said this guy is an asshole.

"My name is Kukai. I'm here to take Utau out for lunch." he said while leaning against the door.

"Kukai!" Utau said while running down the stairs.

She was wearing a yellow sleeve less dress with black tulle showing where it ended which was a little past her knees like most of her dresses were. She had a large black laced belt that matched her boots. Her hair was loose but she had a little ponytail that was held by a barrette that had black diamonds in it.

I looked at Kukai who was smirking while starring at Utau.

I really don't like him.

"Shall we go." Kukai said and held his elbow out.

She rapped her arm around his.

"Bye Kimiko. Take care of Ikuto." I froze.

"Wait you can't just leave me alone with him."

"Ikuto said I could go. He's not super sick so you will be fine."

She waved and I closed the door.

Shit.

I had to take care of Ikuto all alone.

The last time we were alone well... he was sexual.

I went in the kitchen to get some soup and a towel with cold water.

*Knock, knock*

"Come in." I heard a weak voice.

I entered and no one was in the room besides Ikuto.

One would think that he would have maids or doctors around him helping him trying to make him better.

"Umm Ikuto I brought you some soup." I said while walking next to the bed to put the platter on his nightstand.

He turned his head and pulled me to a sitting position on the bed.

I put a cold wet towel on his head and he smirked.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

He was stroking my leg and kept silent for awhile.

"I'm a little better."

"That's good." I said with a little smile.

"You know how Utau is in charge of you?" he asked.

I nodded a little confused.

"Well Utau and LuLu decided you can have a new uniform that...fits better."

My eyes lit up !FASHION!

Finally I can get out of this ugly old maids outfit that still doesn't fit me eve after getting it fitted.

"It's over there." he points to the closet door where there was a black garment bag.

I went to pick it up.

"You can change in the bathroom." he said and pointed to his bathroom.

My eyes widened.

"I'm not gonna do anything. I'm sick remember."

I nodded and went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Who knows what he was going to do.

I opened the garment bag and put the whole outfit on and looked in the mirror.

"I look like a total whore!" I whispered to myself.

I had on a maids outfit that ended half way up my thigh. There were detached sleeves and a little matching head piece. I had on sheer black thigh high stockings that didn't cover the rest of my legs and back heels.

I could never be in this.

They would never pick this out especially LuLu...

OH MY GOD Ikuto picked this out maybe with the help of Utau but this is the game he wanted to play.

Well look out I'm gonna play too.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Shugo Chara.

Chapter 6:

Kimiko's POV  
You want to play Ikuto?

Well I will.

I took the dress off and ripped my hair out and the stupid matching headpiece.

I had a pink and black stripped corset on. I kept the thigh high stockings and the shoes on. I made my hair look all messy but somehow still perfect.

"Are you ok in there?" Ikuto asked.

I smirked let the games begin.

If he wants to play rough let's go.

"I'm good all done."

I opened the door a little and stuck my leg out.

Ikuto's POV  
I saw her leg and I sat up straight immediately.

She came out and damn she was hot.

She started singing.

"It's critical Cause your body's gonna rock just like a chemical,

Makes you bouncing around the block just like an outlaw."

"We're gonna take it to the top twelve o'clock (yehh)

G-g-guess who's on the night shift?

Cause tonight I'm working over time Oh are you ready to cross the line?" she had a beautiful voice.

She was walking around the bed being all playful and sexy.

When she finished her song she was standing right next to me.

I grabbed her and pulled her.

She was now sitting on my lap.

Then I leaned in to kiss her gently.

But as it went on the kissing got rougher.

After a few minutes we separated.

Her forehead was against mine and we were holding onto each other.

We had to take heavy deep breaths to get our breathing back to normal.

We looked into each others eyes and I really was in love with her and I only knew her a little bit.

I started chuckling "I guess this means your going to be my mistress."

She smiled and kissed me.

"I guess so." she said still trying to catch her breath.

We were silent for awhile.

"I should probably get dressed." she said and I nodded.

She got up and went into the bathroom.

*Knock, knock.*

"Come in." I said while trying to look like a normal sick person.

The door opened and the seamstress, Amu, was standing there.

"Lord Ikuto have you seen Kimiko, I can't find her anywhere?" good hing I'm a great liar.

"I think she went out with Utau to get some things." I said and she nodded.

"Oh well thank you." she bowed her head and closed the door.

"Who was that?" Kimiko asked coming out in her new outfit.

"Amu. Come here." she walked over to me slowly.

I pulled her to sit on the bed and pulled a few pieces of hair out of her face.

"All better." I said and gave her a kiss.

"What did she want?"

"She was wondering where you were."

"Well I better go if Amu was looking for me." sh said and I nodded.

"Come back later."

She gave me a little shove and I chuckled.

Kmiko's POV  
I opened the door and walked out only to be see Amu starring me down and I started to blush wondering if she knew anything.

"I know what you're doing with him." my mouth fell open

"Please don't tell LuLu!" I begged "And why shouldn't I?" she asked "Because I know you're a secret whore!" her eyes widened.

"... No I am not you're going against LuLu and became Ikuto's personal whore."

"Well if I'm going down your going down with me." I had to take charge of this situation.

"Fine I'll keep it a secret from Lulu." Amu said in a bitter voice.

"Thank you so much." I said to Amu and ran down the stairs.

Uatu's POV  
We were at a horse racing but Kauki would not pay any attention to me...at all.

Ugh I was going to get his attention one way or another.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want anything?" I asked him but I got no response.

So I left him and went to the food stand.

"Can I have a water and a pretzel." I asked the guy and he nodded.

When I was going back to Kauki I noticed no one was around me.

"Excuse me." I heard a voice.

I looked all around but no one was there.

Then the lights went out I felt someone around me and I screamed...

Kauki's POV  
When everyone started cheering I noticed something off and I thought I heard a scream.

I looked to my right and Utau was gone.

"Shit why didn't she tell me she was leaving." I muttered to myself while climbing the stairs.

I looked all around the food stands and it was crowded but I didn't see her anywhere.

"Have you seen a girl with purple eyes and long blond hair." I started asking random people but no one saw her.

So I went to the phones and called her house.

"Hello?" a girls voice asked.

"Hi...im it's Kauki did Utau return home safetley?"

"She never came home. What happened?"

"I looked to see if she was by my side but she dissapeared and no one has seen her."

The line was silent.

"Hello?" I asked.

"We will be right over."

And then she hung up.

What am I supposed to do this is all my fault.

Kimiko's POV  
I swear to god I'm going to kill this freaking idiot!

"Ikuto we are going." I grabbed his arm and stormed out the door.

Then I relized...

"Fuck I need to change." I ran inside while Ikuto chuckled.

"I don't see the problem." he said with a smirk.

"Shut up!"I said and ran upstairs.

I got into normal cloths and ran outside.

When we got there it was packed with people and police.

When I saw Kauki I stormed over to him.

"How can you just loose her she's not a accessory or something she's a person!"

He looked up at me and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked back and Ikuto was right there.

He looked like a sad lost puppy.

"I'm sorry." Kauki said.

Ikuto nodded and walked over to the police.

I sat down on the bench next to Kauki.

We sat in silence the whole time.

After an hour or two Ikuto came over and grabbed my wrist and I stood up quickly.

His face was close to mine my face turned red.

He would never kiss me in public plus this was a bad time.

He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered "We're coming back later tonight to look for her."

He looked at Kauki and he must have heard because he nodded and we left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Kimiko's POV

When we got back home Lulu was sitting on the stairs with perfect posture.

"I'm going to go make dinner." I said and started to run to the kitchen.

"Stay!" Lulu said I froze and turned around slowly.

This is not good her eyes did not move from Ikuto.

"Where have you been I thought you were sick?"

"I was…am but Utau disappeared so I had to look for her."

She got a little less tense.

"Why is he here?" she asked looking at Kauki.

"My name is Kukai Souma. I was with Utau when she disappeared." Kukai said and gave a bow.

What is with that guy he is a total asshole to me but nice to her where is his head.

"And why are you here?" she got a little annoyed.

"That's not important." Ikuto said.

"Yes it is! Tell me!" she stood up getting really pissed.

"We are going out to look for her later and he's coming." Ikuto said while walking into the dinning room.

Lulu followed him and so did Kukai.

"But…" I heard Lulu say but I couldn't make out the rest.

I stood there in silence all by myself.

Lulu's POV

"Well if your going then I'm going." I said to Ikuto, his mouth fell open.

"What? Why would you want to go out at night?" he asked me trying to get me out of his plan.

"I'm going end of discussion." I got up and walked out of the dining room.

Kimiko was still standing in the foyer.

She was staring at her feet and not moving.

I walked right past her and walked up the stairs.

She wasn't going to get any attention from me.

I went to get dressed to go find Ikuto's annoying little sister.

Ikuto's POV

I heard the front door slam and I ran out of the dinning room into the foyer.

I t was empty.

"Shit, Kimiko." I muttered to myself.

I grabbed my coat and ran out the door.

It was freezing cold outside.

"Where could she have gone."

I started walking around the town but now she disappeared too.

"Why does this all have to happen at once."

After looking around for awhile I sat down in front of a jewelry shop.

I starred at it for awhile the I decided to go in.

Lulu's POV

After getting changed I went downstairs to see the only person there was Kukai.

Ikuto left me again didn't he ugh.

The maids came over asking me questions on how the house should be decorated for the Christmas party.

After answering a few questions I shooed them away and walked towards Kukai.

"Where is he?" I asked in a quiet, angry voice.

"He went out to look for Kimiko."

"WHY…uhm why does she get his attention." I almost screamed and turned away.

Kimiko's POV

I need to get away for a little bit.

So I decided to go to my parents.

I knocked on the door lightly and opened it.

"Hello?" I asked.

I walked in and I didn't see anyone so I went into my parents room and my mother was lying in the bed while the doctor stood next to the bed and my dad on his knees crying holding my mothers hand.

Tears filled my eyes I wanted to scream on the top of my lungs and make her wake up.

"No this can't happen." I fell to my knees.

My dad looked at me I could tell he wanted to comfort me but he didn't want to leave my moms side.

The doctor walked over to me and helped me up and walked me into the kitchen.

"Your mom has been fighting the illness for awhile but she couldn't last any longer…I'm so sorry for your loss."

"This can't happen now…why…" I started to cry and doctor went outside.

I walked into my parents room…

"AHHHHHH!" my eyes grew wide and the front door slammed open and the doctor ran to me.

Rima's POV

I was walking down the street with Nagi when I saw a guy with longish blue hair and blue eyes he was very tall.

*BAM*I fell backwards but Nagi caught me.

"I'm so sorry." the man looked very sad and lost.

"It's fine…my name is Rima and this is Nagi." I said and Nagi nudged me a little.

"You shouldn't be talking to strangers." he said very quietly and fast.

"I think I know him." I replied back to Nagi.

"My name is Ikuto, my lady." he said with a little bow.

"Oh, Lulu's fiancé." I said shocked.

He looked a little shocked as well.

"Ummm well yes." he answered.

There was an awkward silence then he cleared his throat.

"May I ask you a question?" Ikuto asked.

"Well yes of course what is it?" I asked.

"Have you seen a girl with light blue eyes and long black hair her name is Kimiko?"

"Oh I remember her." Nagi said.

"We actually just saw her awhile ago she headed out of town." I said with a little smile.

His face lit up.

"Thank you so very much." Ikuto said while shaking Nagi's hand and kissed my hand.

"May we join you?" I asked I was a little interested in their relationship.


End file.
